


The Photo Booth

by empathy13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathy13/pseuds/empathy13
Summary: Magnus and Alec enter a carnival photo booth





	The Photo Booth

They’re at a carnival, holding hands and taking in the bright lights and fresh air, when Alec hears Magnus excitedly comment on the photo booth and pull him towards the box. As they approach, Alec is already nervously saying that he feels ‘weird about this’ and Magnus shushes him and says that it will be fun.

“How is capturing us confined into a stinky old box fun?” he replies rhetorically. Nonetheless, he crouches into the booth and slides over on the bench to make room for his boyfriend. His nose crinkles at the questionable scent of the tiny booth in the summer heat. “Magnus, Mundanes have probably had sex on this very bench. This is not fun.”

“Oh, don’t be such a fuddy duddy. I’m the one that's supposed to be the grumpy old man in this relationship,” Magnus replies jovially while inserting coins into the machine.

Alec smiles and rolls his eyes, then looks down to do a cursory ‘outfit check’ before the photos start up. He’s always leaned towards modest and practical in his fashion sense. His clothes are built for fighting and function. However, in this moment he knows that Magnus is excited about this photo. His lover had actually started clapping when he noticed the old booth by the cotton candy stand. So, Alec reaches out and pulls some of Magnus’s bracelets from his wrist, and rolls them onto his own. Delighted by this action, Magnus removes his own ring and places it on Alexander's finger. 

“I can glamour some eyeliner and rouge onto you as well, Darling.”

“That’s…a generous offer,” Alec chooses his words carefully while holding his hand out in a ‘no thanks’ motion. “But I’m feeling pretty set and confident with how I’m looking right now.”

Magnus smiles at him. A full smile. A carefree smile. He leans in and kisses Alexander. Alec closes his eyes and lets himself savor the moment. He can hear the sounds of the carnival outside the booth. The voices and laughter of people enjoying their night out. The tinkling music of the carousel across the street. He hears the ‘click’ of the photos as they begin, and feels his boyfriend break the kiss to grin at the screen. Alec awkwardly puts a smile on his face for the photos, and tries to look ‘natural’ as Izzy is always instructing him to do during family shots. 

“Maybe we should have sex in here as well,” Magnus mumbles while another picture clicks away.

“What!?!” Alec responds in shock, trying to picture where his long limbs would even fit in such a tiny place, during such an intimate act.

Magnus bursts out into laughter, the bench shaking with his glee. Realizing he was being teased, Alexander felt joy bubbling in his throat as well, and the two of them laugh loudly and freely for the final few photos.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Have a lovely day!


End file.
